Why me?
by TheSunshineInYourMind
Summary: POV of the District 8 girl.


Hunger Games Quotes! "Here's some advice. Stay alive," I think that I should be considered to admin your page for quite a few reasons. I think I should take part in admining your page because I know my stuff when it comes to The Huger Games Trilogy. I also know a lot about your guy's page. I would actually have fun making up some games, and . I am kind of an internet junky, so I would be able to find a lot of new photos. Last, I have been waiting for you guys to have an admin contest since I liked this amazing page.

I know a lot about the Hunger Games because I have done a lot of research and kind of obsessive stalking. I have read the books numerous times, and not just skimmed it. I actually took the time to read the whole trilogy. I have seen so many interviews on Youtube it hurts a little…( Alexander Ludwig doesn't actually know how to pronounce his last name).

I can almost guarantee that I am the most obsessed with The Hunger Games at my whole high school. I was actually the first person to read it in my own grade plus a lot others, and I was the only one to pay attention in sixth grade when my creepy teacher read it aloud to the class before the bell rang to let us go home.

This may seem pretty stalkerish but, I actually do know a lot about your page. I first liked it because of the awesome pictures you guys posted, but then started to love it when I realized that you guys actually interacted with your 10,000+ fans. I also adored have you guys make this page so fun to see and participate with. I especially like how the brilliant current admins on this page keep track of points, and give the occasional prize. Last, I like how you admins actually know what you are talking about, and you are not the kind of people who think they are experts because you watched the movie, and bought a Flaming Mockingjay shirt.

I would also like love to be an admin of this page so I could help make all these games, which everyone seems to loves. I have had some pretty awesome ideas for some games on your page. For example…

You could give a description of a character and have them say who it is.

You could give them a photo and a few pages and find which one it's on(which would also promote other pages that ask you too)

You could give them a quote and have them find a picture that fits it perfectly…Kind of like your caption contest.

You could do a book scavenger hunt, like have them find what page Cato is first introduced on.

You would not believe how much I am on the internet, but do not worry I'm a creepy geek. I am very familiar with Deviantart and Tumblr so, I can defiantly find some cool, funny, touching, or just freakishly random photos. I also have made quite a few of my own photos. I do some photo editing on Picnik too, I am quite the amateur though.

As you mentioned in the note saying things about the upcoming admin page I saw that you mentioned for us to write a short fanfiction so, here goes my best try.

**This takes place in the Hunger Games arena. It's the point of view of the girl from District 8.**

"10…9…" The automated, robotic voice countdown till to the moment we go. I don't even know where to run, do I go to the cornucopia, or do I run towards the lake. I don't have any hunting skills, but I can still maybe win. "8…7…" Why me? Why did I have to be chosen? There are so many other people in the district! "6…5.." Should I just step off the plate? I don't want to be killed though. I just want to go home! I want to cry and go home to my mom and dad and brother. "4…3...2..."

No! No! No! This can't happen! Where do I go? I just can't stand on the plate forever.

"1…Boom!" The cannon blares and my legs-that feel awkward and not mine- just take me towards the forest like I have no control over them. I just keep running, I have no weapons, I have no food, I have no water. I mean I can surely go a few days without water. If I stay by myself no one will ever find me this is a pretty huge place. I will just keep going.

I still hear a scream here and there...Then a cannon. I just cannot bear this anymore. It is just so unreal. How could I, Arianna Cholet be chosen out of all the people of district 8? I wish this would just be over. I wish a sponsor would just somehow get me out of here. I am sure no one will ever find me here, safe in the forest.

I bet a bunch of people went to the cornucopia, or the water. So, I imagine like 18 or 20 people are already gone, and it been about 3 hours what are the odds that I will ever get found? Maybe I will never be found. Maybe I'll be safe and sound..here, alone.

I walk a little farther until I find what looks like a puddle of water up ahead. Finally, I'm parched! I run up there excitedly, until I see what it is. The puddle of thick, red blood that came from an innocent child. I start crying. I can't even wrap this around my head. The thought that a mere 20 minutes ago a kids life was taken from them… right here.


End file.
